warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daydream (RiverClan)
"I'm not weird, I'm just special." Daydream 'is a blueish-gray furred tabby she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a strikingly red nose, and wide, purple eyes. She is the current medicine cat of RiverClan, succeeding her late mentor Dreamlight and working alongisde her apprentice Mallowflower. Daydream is asexual and has ADHD. A p p e a r a n c e ''"I never thought much of my appearance... no, that's for other cats to think of. I'd rather focus my attention on other things." Daydream has a blueish-gray tabby coat. For a RiverClan cat, she has unusually short, coarse, waterproof fur. She has a strikingly reddish pink nose, and wide purple eyes. She is compact, with narrow shoulders. Her fur glistens in the sunlight. She is repeatedly described as a beautiful tabby, with long whiskers. She has a long, thin tail. One of her ears is nicked. P e r s o n a l i t y "I don't let my 'weirdness' get in the way of my duties, thank you very much." Daydream's personality is often described as: * Free-spirited * Intelligent * Kind * Honest * Hard to concentrate on things * Wandering * Neither here nor there * Loyal * Dedicated * Curious She is often very curious and experiments with new herbs. Her attention is very easily diverted, but she never lets her attention wander away from her patients. She is very active and restless, and at night, she often goes out herb-gathering to blow off some steam. Every time a Clanmate spots Daydream, she is always on the move. H i s t o r y "I don't tend to dwell on the past or worry about the future... I often focus on the present - now." Daykit was born to Glimmershine and Pikefang along with her sister Nightkit at the brink of dawn, just when the sun broke through the clouds, and the sky was a rosy pink, hence her name. While Nightkit showed ambition and drive at a young age, aspiring to be the greatest warrior, Daykit took an interest in herbs, often nosing around herbs. Whenever the medicine cat back then, Dreamlight, told young Daykit about herbs, Daykit always remembered. However, her parents noticed something off about Daykit. The little kit would always wander out of camp, often following birds, clouds, even leaves blowing in the wind. She had endless, boundless curiosity, and the constant urge to move. Once, Daykit wandered straight into a fox den and nearly got killed. That was when her parents decided that she could never be a warrior, not knowing of her secret excursions to the medicine cat den. Her parents often felt bad for her, as she wasn't normal like Nightkit. When it came to Daykit's apprentice ceremony, however, came a big shock for her parents. The newly named Nightpaw wasn't alone. Daykit was apprenticed to Dreamlight, and became Daypaw. Daypaw worked day and night with Dreamlight, memorizing herbs and their uses, and trying to concentrate. Daypaw was a very skilled medicine cat from the start - while Dreamlight slept, Daypaw was wide awake, bouncing on her paws as she mixed poultices and concoctions, testing out their potential, and their uses. Daypaw eventually was consulted more and more for healing by her Clanmates, and Dreamlight was growing frail from a severe bout of greencough. Daypaw tried desperately to heal Dreamlight, but failed. The last act that Dreamlight performed as medicine cat was to give Daypaw her medicine cat name - she was worthy of it, that Dreamlight was sure. The elderly cat brought Daypaw to the Moonpool, and gave Daypaw her medicine cat name - Daydream, in honor of her endless curiosity and inventiveness. Daydream stared on, shocked as Dreamlight fought for air, and eventually passed at the waters of the Moonpool. As Daydream settled to drink the water from the Moonpool, she met her former mentor in her dreams. Dreamlight delivered a prophecy to Daydream: "Listen to what your Clanmates tell you, because only their words can guide a blackened heart." Daydream was left confused as Dreamlight swirled away in a glitter of stardust. Daydream longed to shrug it off, but she knew every dream from StarClan was important, so she kept it in mind as she continued working, ever steadfast, in her medicine cat den. But one day, Dreamlight's cryptic prophecy came true. While Daydream was...daydreaming, and not really paying attention to what was happening in the Clan, Clanmates had started giving advice to her sister Nightlight, because Nightlight's performance had begun to drop. However Nightlight took it wrongly, and Nightlight's jealousy of Daydream only worsened. Nightlight plotted to kill ''Daydream, just to get her out of the spotlight... A certain Clanmate, Mallowkit, had a gift for seeing the emotions of cats and saw the blackness inside Nightlight's heart. He tried to warn Daydream but Daydream brushed off his words, believing her sister would never do such a thing. Yet, when the sun plunged into darkness and stars speckled the sky as nighttime approached, Nightlight, as stealthy as a shadow, crept quietly into the medicine cat den, while her sister was still busily sorting herbs... WIP R e l a t i o n s h i p s ''"Oh, Nightlight...you should open yourself up... for only that can heal you now." '''Dreamlight: Daydream loves her former mentor very much and most of Daydream's wisdom comes from the life lessons Dreamlight taught her. Glimmershine: Daydream tries her best to like her mother, as much as Glimmershine degrades her for her disorder, but sometimes, Daydream loses her temper at her. Pikefang: Her more supportive parent, but still hard to like, Daydream prefers Pikefang more than Glimmershine, but she still doesn't really like him, for he did nothing to stop Glimmershine from berating and degrading her. Nightlight: Originally close with her sister, Daydream was distraught to learn that Nightlight was the subject of the ominous prophecy Dreamlight had delivered to Daydream at the Moonpool. Heart blackened with jealousy for the special attention and treatment Daydream received, Nightlight tried to kill her sister one day, but failed. Daydream forgave her sister, however, and encouraged Nightlight to accept herself and listen to what her Clanmates were actually telling her. This strengthened her bond with Nightlight. Mallowflower: Daydream dotes on her apprentice very much and thinks Mallowflower as a very smart and skilled apprentice, and Mallowflower appreciates his mentor a lot and treats her like a motherly figure. T r i v i a "I only reveal my secrets to the ones I trust." * I'm considering making Daydream my altsona instead of Anarchy. * Daydream's name was inspired by the dawn aesthetic that is on this page. * Daykit's and Nightkit's names were a reference to City Lights Day and Night ver., which is a solo album made by... let's just say a person who I'm extremely obsessed with? THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT OLD MOON, LOOK AT YOURSELF NOW, THERE'S A FRICKING GALLERY DEDICATED TO HIM >:D G a l l e ry The_dreamer.jpg|Infobox picture Daydream_CMP.png|Inaccurate CartoonizeMyPet ref because she has purple eyes!! Not blue eyes! Daydream_ref.png|Dolldivine ref Daydream.jpg|Daydream's aesthetic and my old pfp before I switched back to Baekhyun pfps Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:She-Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters